Deceiving Flower
by Saber Knight
Summary: Uiharu is out for world conquest by flower power! At least in Kuroko's dream...


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own A Certain Scientific Railgun**

**A/N: _May_ feature an OOC Kazari. XD**

* * *

><p><em>Kuroko was running through the darkened city, panting for breath as her joints cried out at every step. She was the last one left; there was no one else, not even her Onee-sama. She was the only one who could stop this in time! Or... was it already too late? She didn't know; she just knew she had to try. If she failed, the city would be lost; no, the entire world was at stake!<em>

_She had to end this!_

_She skidded to a stop, looking on in horror at the mass of thorns in front of her, apposing her. Within the wall of thorns were bodies, all entombed within vines and flowers, features indistinguishable with only their eyes breaking through. But those eyes, they all watched her, they all pleaded for help; for someone to come and save them from this nightmare. But there was no one left; Anti-Skill was no more, and she was the last remaining member of Judgment. __No, that isn't right; t__here is one other left of Judgment, the one solely responsible for everything that has transpired._

_With her mind set, she ignored the thorns and the eyes that watched; she teleported past them, past the plants and flowers that grew from every street and building. She stayed on the move, going deeper and deeper until she finally reached her destination. Landing softly on the grass, she looked up at the building with narrowed eyes and clenched fists; then, she teleported once more, directly into Judgment's 177th Branch Office._

_She appeared inside of a room filled with flowers; they were everywhere, absolutely everywhere. That was to be expected, as this was where it had all began. The girl sitting down across from her, typing away at her computer, stopped upon noticing her presence. Without a word,__ the girl stood up, the flowers atop her head gleaming in a ray of sunlight that broke through the dark clouds in the sky as she turned to look back at Kuroko._

_"Shirai-san, I've been waiting for you."  
>Kuroko grimaced, taking a step forward, throwing her arm out. "Uiharu, you have to stop this!"<em>

_Uiharu smiled, eyeing her. "Stop? Why, when the city is finally under my control?" She walked over to one of the windows in the room, looking out into the now-green city. "Everything is so peaceful now, and it won't just be Academy City; soon, the entire world will be like this."  
><em>

_Kuroko appeared behind Uiharu, the girl turning around to face her as Kuroko's hands came down onto her shoulders. "Uiharu, why are you doing this!?" She plead, tears forming in her eyes. Was the Uiharu she had known all just a lie?  
>The girl only continued to smile. "For peace, Shirai-san. This way, the world will become a much better place to live in; don't you agree?"<br>Kuroko's hands tightened on the girl's shoulders. "This isn't the way to do it!"  
><em>

_Uiharu frowned and pushed Kuroko away, keeping her eyes locked on the redhead's own. "You know nothing, Shirai-san. This **is** the only way." __Kuroko looked at her with sad eyes; then, resigning herself, she took out one of her metal spikes.  
>"Shirai-san?"<em>

_"I... I have to stop you, no matter what!" She cried out, about to teleport the spike to end it all; but something lashed out, striking the spike from her hand. Vines wrapped around her ankles and wrists and her back was slammed into the wall. She cried out, the tears falling down her face. Quickly, she tried to teleport from the vines' grasp, but... she couldn't. The flowery scent in the air all around her; somehow, it was... keeping her from teleporting._

_No, she couldn't have failed...! Not like this!_

_But, try as she might, there was no escape._

_Uiharu, smiling Uiharu, stepped forward. "Anyone who apposes peace must be dealt with; they must... vanish." She stopped directly in front of her, bringing her hand up to Kuroko's chin. "But, Kuroko, when I control the entire world... I will need someone by my side." She leaned forward, her lips dangerously close to Kuroko's own. "So, maybe we can reach a compromise."_

_Her lips touched Kuroko's own, and her world shattered._

* * *

><p>Kuroko snapped awake, sweating profusely and panting for breath. She was staring at her laptop within the confines of the office; and, taking a quick look around, looking for flowers, she saw nothing out of the ordinary. <em>It... was all a dream? <em>She sighed a deep breath of relief, looking down at the table. _Thank goodness..._

"Shirai-san?" She nearly jumped at the sound of the girl's soft voice.  
>"A-ah... y-yes?" She asked, looking back at Uiharu, noticing the concerned look on the girl's face.<br>"Is something the matter?"  
>Kuroko quickly, and violently, shook her head. "N-no! Of course not! Nothing at all!"<p>

As Uiharu continued to look at her with worry, Kuroko noticed the time. "Ah! It's time for my patrol; I'll be going, Uiharu!" She called out, racing for the door. Just as she was about halfway out, she stopped and looked back at her. "Ah, um, Uiharu..."

"Hai?" The girl asked, a smile across her lips.  
>"Y-you wouldn't happen to be planning world conquest or something <em>crazy<em> like that, right...?" Kuroko mentally face-palmed. _Why did I ask her something like that!?  
><em>Uiharu blinked, confused. "Ah, n-no...?"  
>"R-right!" Kuroko nervously laughed. "Of course not! Hahaha!" Then she was off.<p>

Uiharu tentatively smiled after Kuroko and turned back to her station, her fingers going to the keyboard. "So," She began, her voice growing dark. "She knows."

**"I'll have to take care of her."**


End file.
